On BBC One
by DragonScaleXV
Summary: It's a completely ordinary day, but that's how it always starts. Rose and The Doctor find themselves in a universe where their lives are a TV show. How do they expect to get back when the TARDIS is a set and the sonic screwdriver is as useful as a flashlight?
1. Someone's Filming

**(A/N): Alright!... Okay, not much to say. Uh... Read on?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, only the plot. And the Malkorins.

* * *

After Rose Tyler decided that she'd travel with the Doctor, expectancy wasn't exactly normal. Nothing was certain. The empty child or New New York on New Earth. Trying to come up with what you might see next was near impossible. And it was the same on this particular day as well.

It was like any other break day that she shared with the Doctor. They'd lounge on the couch in the TARDIS, the Doctor reading a book with his glasses on while Rose layed down, resting her head on his lap and lolling into sleep. They hadn't planned to go anywhere for a while, so it provided good vacation time. But that's when it happened. The familiar sound of the TARDIS starting up jarred the two from their comforting position. They made their way to the control room where the Doctor rushed around the control panel, pushing on buttons and pulling levers as his brow creased in confusion. He turned back to Rose, running a hand through his hair.

"It won't stop. The TARDIS is moving on it's own accord." He said, turning to look back at the pulsing pillar before him. Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched, sending the two to the ground. It rocked violently for a few minutes, before heaving and staying still. The TARDIS gave a low, tired hum. The Doctor stood, helping Rose to her feet.

"Doctor, where are we?" She asked as they inched towards the door. Said man shook his head.

"I don't know." He said, going over and opening the door. Upon looking out of the door, confusion settled on the Timelord's face. "We're in London?"

Rose rushed to his side, peering out beside him. Sure enough, the TARDIS was parked in the middle of a street in London, cars and people going by casually and unsuspecting towards the blue police box that just appeared before them. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS, walking around the control panel and analyzing the coordinates.

"Everything's normal. Like I had set it before hand, how is that?" He questioned. He wasn't asking anyone in particular, but he continued to ramble to himself, trying to assess what had happened in the most logical way. Rose watched him fuss from the doorway and just smiled, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing really bad happened, right, Doctor? Maybe the TARDIS brought us here without a real reason." She said reassuringly. The Doctor nodded slightly, pausing his ramblings. He took one more look at the console before turning to Rose and smiling brightly.

"Alright. Shall we go out?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. She grinned.

"We shall!" She exclaimed, taking his hand as they made their way out of the TARDIS. They strode out onto the street, blending in easily with the crowd as they walked. Rose looked around, shops and little boutiques catching her eye. The Doctor laughed whenever she dragged him off to buy stuff from them. They never really did, Rose just liked to look.

They made their way around the central area, looking at things and making pointless conversation that would lead to laughter. Strangers might have thought that they were insane. Or, madly in love. They were just about to head back to the TARDIS when a man who came running down the street bumped into them. The man tumbled to the ground, but only for a second before he was stumbling back onto his feet.

"It's here! It's going to kill us all!" He shrieked, running past the Doctor and Rose. They turned to look back at the man before exchanging knowing glances. Suddenly, the sound of screaming civilians cut through the air as the people around them began to run in the opposite direction. The Doctor immediately took Rose's hand, breaking out into a sprint as they ran against the people. When they arrived at the center of the square, they were greeted with the sight of a huge spider-lizard... THING standing there, roving about and roaring at the citizens. Extreme confusion was evident on the Doctor's face.

"How did THAT get here?!" He exclaimed, backing away slowly. Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"Dragons. Why are there Dragons?" She asked incredulously, turning to the Doctor. Said man didn't reply, only tightening the grip on her hand before finally taking off in the other direction.

"I don't know what it's doing here! The Malkorins are supposed to be peaceful creatures, why is one waging battle on earth?" He inquired, turning a corner into a deserted alleyway.

"Is it bein' controlled?" Rose suggested, turning to look back down the alleyway.

"It's a possibility." The Doctor said slowing his sprint to a quick walking pace as they turned another corner. "But why London?"-He turned to Rose-"Why is it always London?" A hint of nearly undetectable humor was in his tone. Rose shook her head, eyebrows raised. The question never really occurred to her.

"Let's ask the big question, though." The Doctor said, stopping his walk. "Why was it there all of a sudden? How could no one have noticed?" His brow furrowed. "Whatever it is, it must be using a human disguise."

"Like the Slitheen!" Rose pointed out. "They used compression fields so they could fit in human suits. Maybe the Malkorin used the same thing!" The Doctor grinned at her.

"Good observation!"

The two resumed their speedy pace, making it to the end of the path quickly. However, just as they turned the corner, they came face to face with the monster itself. It's eyes were a bright red, which contradicted it's dried dark green skin. It roared at them, just as the Doctor shoved Rose back.

"Careful! It can breathe fire!" He shouted. Rose groaned.

"Of course!" She managed to say before the Doctor took her hand once more and ran in the direction whence they came. The beast roared, charging after them. The Doctor increased his pace, running in full tilt before he and Rose turned the corner. To the right, an open garage door greeted them, and the Doctor thanked his lucky stars as he pulled Rose inside, shutting it quickly.

A mere 2 seconds later, the sound of the beast stomping by was heard. The sound increased and the Timelord knew that it wasn't far from the garage. He pressed his ear against the metal and he could hear the distinct low growl of the beast right on the other side. Rose silently approached him, a look of worry on her face before he shooed her away. When the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard, the Doctor stood. Rose sighed heavily, going over to him once he told her it was safe and hugging him tightly.

"Cheers, mate." Rose said breathily, and the Doctor laughed.

" 'S the same as any other day, isn't it?" He asked, pulling away from her, though still remaining close. Rose grinned, nodding in agreement. Suddenly, he leaned forward , his lips at her ear.

"Something's watching us, and it is at the very back of this garage." He whispered. Rose felt her eyes widen involuntarily. When she didn't respond, the Doctor continued. "I've noticed it everywhere. Small cameras, large cameras, even a man holding a boom mic. Someone's filming."

Suddenly, a very bright light flashed at the end of the garage as a man yelled "Cut!". The garage door behind them opened automatically, and Rose and the Doctor flinched away from it as people began to make themselves known. An entire crew of camera men were now visible, and with them were cameras and computers, boom mics and other film-making material. The Doctor held Rose close to him as everyone began to settle into a comfortable sea of chatter. A man walked up to them, eyeing them with a look of disbelief and amusement.

"Nice joke there, David. 'Someone's filming', really nice joke." The man patted the Doctor on the back roughly as he walked past him.

"What?!" The Doctor asked, his face contorting in confusion as he looked at the retreating figure of the man. Suddenly, someone pulled Rose away from him. He turned his head back and found a woman walking away with her. He ran towards them, pulling Rose away from her grasp.

"What are you doing?" He asked, accusation in his tone. The woman's eyes widened in surprise, her eyebrows arching in confusion.

"I'm sorry, David, but Billie needs to get her make-up redone." The woman stated warily. Rose raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Doctor, what's going on?" She asked as they backed away from the woman, who continued to give them a weird look. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know." He whispered. A man approached them, smiling.

"Alright, take a break for a bit and we'll redo the scene." He said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, exchanging a confused look with Rose.

"Scene?" He asked. The man looked at him weirdly. His expression was clearly asking them if they knew what was happening at all. He looked between the two, but Rose's quirked eyebrow was what convinced him that they didn't know at all.

"Are you alright?" He asked. When they didn't respond, he sighed and continued anyway. "We're shooting the scene in the next installment of Doctor Who. David, you're playing the Tenth Doctor, remember? Billie, you're Rose Tyler. Does that ring any bells?"

The Doctor's face contorted again, confusion, shock and disbelief playing on his face.

"What?!"

* * *

**(A/N): So that's the first chapter. I got the idea from a Supernatural episode and I thought, hey, how cool would it be if Doctor Who did the same thing? So here it is. Excuse my writing skills, I'm new, so constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading~**


	2. Of TARDIS's and Hotels

**(A/N): I'm back! Yay!...*cricket* Alright. ; . ;  
So I just wanted to point out that this is post Journey's End, but with Rose.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Ten/Rose would be forever.**

* * *

_"Are you alright?" He asked. When they didn't respond, he sighed and continued anyway. "We're shooting the scene in the next installment of Doctor Who. David, you're playing the Tenth Doctor, remember? Billie, you're Rose Tyler. Does that ring any bells?"_

_The Doctor's face contorted again, confusion, shock and disbelief playing on his face._

_"What?!"_

The Doctor didn't know what to think of the situation, at first. Shooting? A scene? Someone had to be pulling a prank. He turned to Rose, who could only look back at him worriedly. He took her hand and they walked away from the man, who watched them go in confusion. The Doctor and Rose exited the garage and the alleyway, where the square was. However, the "civilians" remained standing still, talking to each other and making light, hearty conversation. Beside them, the beast stood, though it was bending forward while a few men worked on it.

"What are they doing to it, Doctor?" Rose whispered. The Doctor shook his head as he continued to stare. Suddenly, a man lifted _a hatch_ on the back of the monster and began to fiddle with a few wires inside. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"It's a robot?!" He nearly shouted. Rose shook her head, looking around.

"And I thought today would be normal for once." She said dejectedly. Despite the situation, the Doctor couldn't help but chuckle as he led them down the streets.

"This is probably as close to normal as you'll get, Rose." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back. He was right. The two made their way down the square in a bit of silence. Not many people seemed to notice them, so it was easy to blend in. That is, until The Doctor managed to bump into a young girl. She stumbled slightly, and The Doctor reached forward, grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Then the girl began to scream.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU!" She yelled. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" The girl pulled a notepad and pen from her pocket and held it out to him with a large grin.

"Can you sign this, please?!" She begged, holding the notepad close to his face. Rose stood beside him, looking aghast and slightly scared of the girl. The commotion caught the attention of the crowd quickly, and the Doctor and Rose braced themselves for the oncoming wave of adoration.

"David! Billie! Give me an autograph!"

"You two look so cute together!"

"OMG you're actually here!"

"I can finally meet you guys!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"Good job on portraying the Doctor!"

"Anything you can tell us?"

The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's hand as he cut through the crowd slowly, giving polite "No's" and "Can I please get through?'s". The stage crew people reappeared and helped herd the fans away from The Doctor and Rose. It didn't take long or them to get through. When they were in the clear, a few people approached them, dusting them off. Another man came up to them, looking as though he had finished laughing.

"It's not very smart to go through a crowd of extras on break, David, Billie. They already love the show, they'll eat you alive out there!" He said, grinning widely. "Remember, you don't actually have a TARDIS to keep you safe."

At the mention of the TARDIS, The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks before sprinting off towards the blue box, yells of protest and confusion in their wake. When they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor threw open the door, only to find that it had the four small sides of a regular police box. He stepped inside, pressing his hands on each side, eyes wide with worry.

"The TARDIS is gone." He stated simply. He turned to Rose, his expression bordering on sadness. "Like it was never here."

* * *

Rose couldn't believe what was happening. They were just sitting in the TARDIS. That's it. Then it landed. London. Huge beast. Chasing. Garage. Camera people calling her Billie and the Doctor David. Regular people treating them like celebrities. And now the TARDIS was gone. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but the feeling of surprise and shock didn't leave her. The TARDIS was there only way of leaving, and now it just somehow disappeared. What if they never left? What if they were stuck there? She looked back at her Doctor, who now sat against the side of the TARDIS in distraught. She frowned, walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"We'll find a way out of this." She said. The Doctor didn't look at her. He simply reached out and and held her hand, entwining their fingers. Nothing was spoken between them for a bit. Then the Doctor spoke.

"The TARDIS only disappeared once before. But that was a special case, you saved you're father from death and reapers disconnected the TARDIS from the box. But nothing happened this time." He said, brow creased in concentration. "It's like something wants us here."

Rose continued to look at him. What came to her next brought a certain amount of fear and worry to her already stressed mind. "Or someone."

The Doctor turned to look at her then. Was this scaring her? He didn't even think to ask and he mentally kicked himself because of it. He leaned forward, removing his hand from her's and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Rose's arms automatically went around his neck. She nodded into his pinstriped suit, smiling. The Doctor sighed. At least she was okay. He moved away from her a bit, but kept an arm around her shoulders. She nestled her head between the junction of his neck and shoulder blade. The sun was slowly turning a bright red when people actually decided that they'd look for them by the TARDIS prop. By then, however, the Doctor and Rose had managed to doze off, remaining in the same position they were in before. The woman's eyes went wide at the display of affection before her. What the hell was going on? Slowly, she approached them, kneeling down and trying to pull Rose away from the Doctor. When she moved away the slightest, however, her face contorted slightly in discomfort. The Doctor frowned, tightening his hold on Rose.

The woman's eyes remained widened. This was... different. The woman reached for her phone, opening it and dialing a number to the producers. They would have to film another time.

* * *

Later on in the day, when the sky was becoming a a brilliant violet, the Doctor finally stirred. He opened his eyes, raising his head and looking around. He was still on the same block he was on before, though it appeared to be darker. The streets were empty. He thought back on the events of the day before his attention returned to the TARDIS. He turned his head to look at it just as Rose began to wake up.

"Doctor, please tell me that was a dream." She mumbled, yawning with her eyes closed. The Doctor stood, helping Rose to her feet before he made his way to the front of the TARDIS. Upon opening the doors, he was greeted once more with the disappointing view of 3 blue walls.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. Rose groaned.

"So our life is a TV show."

"Called Doctor Who, yes."

"And we're..?"

"Actors, yes."

"Oh dear."

They turned to look at each other for a few seconds. Then they burst into laughter. This entire situation was ridiculous, even more so now that the realization that they were actors dawned on them. It took a while before their laughter could die, and even after, they were still grinning. Rose especially.

"What are you grinning so much about?" The Doctor asked, continuing to smile at her as he took her hand, beginning a slow, leisurely pace to no where. The TARDIS couldn't help them now, so it was pointless to remain around it's husk. Rose grinned, her thoughts making her chuckle.

"You're domestic now."

It was a very simple statement, but it elicited a shocked an disbelieving reaction from the Doctor that made Rose burst into more laughter. The Doctor shook his head, repeating the word "No" over and over again. Despite his negative reaction, a smile he fought to keep down began to grace his features.

"Oh, I'm going to die." He said frankly, nodding his head. "Definitely going to die."

This made Rose laugh even more.

"You have a house and everything! A mortgage, even!" She exclaimed. The Doctor barked out a surprised laugh.

"Right, you're dying with my now." He said, grinning. That was her only warning. He quickly let go of her hand, going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, tickling her midsection. Rose let out a choked laugh, grabbing at his hands and making protests through her laughter. The Doctor wouldn't relent, tickling her until she was breathless on the ground. He laughed at her gasping form. When she could gather her breathe, she laughed with him. They took a few minutes to calm down before Rose stood and reached for the Doctor's hand. They continued they're aimless walking. After a bit of inspection, the Doctor confirmed that the area they were currently in wasn't a set. There were boundaries set, warning others that shooting was being done. It was at these boundaries that they found the stage crew packing the gear. A man looked at them approach.

"Oi, what are you two still doin' here?" He asked them. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Ah, right, well R-... B-Billie and I were just wandering around the set. I kind of hit my head back there, how exactly do I get... home?" He asked, choking a bit on the word "home". Rose bit back a chuckle. The man looked at him questioningly.

"How much did you drink before coming on set, Tennant?" The man said, chuckling. He then pointed at the Doctor's pocket. "You hafta call you're ride!"

The Doctor pulled a look of extreme recognition.

"Oh! Right, yes, I remember now, thank you. C'mon then, Billie!" He exclaimed, taking her hand as he made his way towards the exit. The camera man laughed.

"And you can stop with the accent, David. You aren't expected to act like the Doctor all the time, you know."

The Doctor halted his pace briefly before resuming his walk out of the area and onto an empty street. He stopped at the end of a sidewalk and he dug a hand into his pocket, producing a phone. He raised an eyebrow.

"Odd. Never had a phone before."-He flipped the device in the air, catching it-"Never thought about getting one. Now it's here. Weird." He flipped it open and scrolled through the contacts, smiling when he found "Billie Piper" (Whom he assumed was Rose) in the top five. When he found the number he was looking for, he called in his driver. After a short conversation, he ended the call, putting the phone away.

"Billie Piper."

"What?"

"Billie Piper. Apparently, that's your name." Rose looked at him, a grin on her face.

"Not as good as Rose Tyler, but still a _really_ good name." She said, admiration evident in her tone. The Doctor chuckled, looking down the road as a driver came into view.

"Yeah. Doesn't beat David Tennant, though. Hey, that's a good name! You know, I should use that, it's more believable than John Smith!" The Doctor exclaimed brightly. Rose smiled her signature tongue-in-teeth grin. The car parked itself next to them and the Doctor opened the door, ushering Rose in first before getting in himself. The driver turned to them.

"To the hotel, sir?" The driver said, voice so butler-like it was almost laughable. The Doctor, unaware what the hotel was to him but simply deciding that it was his current home, nodded.

"To the hotel! Allons-y!" He exclaimed, grinning. Rose chuckled. The driver didn't make anything of the comment, just chuckling before turning back to the wheel and pulling away from the drive.

* * *

The hotel was something of a wonder. It was huge and quite the spotlight stealer. Rose couldn't help but gape at it through the car window. It was definitely something more than she was used to. The Doctor grinned manically, staring out at it beside her.

"Oh, brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" He shouted. Rose agreed. It was amazing. She turned to the Doctor, and they exchanged happy glances.

"I must say, being stuck in this world isn't half bad." Rose joked. The Doctor's smile faltered.

"Well, we won't be stuck for long, I promise you that." He said quietly. Rose turned her gaze to him, her smile wiped off of her face for a brief minute. He turned his head to look at her, a crooked smile gracing his features. His hand never left her's when they entered, and he tightened his grip on it now. Rose smiled.

In the next couple of minutes, the car reached the front and the Doctor and Rose stepped out, running into the hotel with eager expressions. A bellhop was there to greet them.

"Good evening David Tennant, Billie Piper." He said, nodding his head at them. They nodded back, walking around the lobby in amazement. This was a special hotel, apparently. Good security and very comfortable and pleasing to the eyes. Celebrities would stay here when taking trips in London.

"Funny, it looks a lot like the Titanic's lobby. Of course, a lot less wet, but the point still stands." The Doctor reminisced. Rose nearly burst into laughter. The only man who could live through the actual Titanic incident, yet joke about it like it was an internet meme. The Doctor walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir, where is my room located?" He asked. The woman in charge of the counter raised an eyebrow at him. She then turned to look at Rose. Both wore similar manic grins. Finally, she replied.

"Room 900, floor 19." She said. The Doctor nodded. Before he could move, however, the woman quickly thrust a notepad and pen at him. The Doctor looked at it condescendingly before shrugging and taking the pen, signing his (or David Tennant's) signature. He passed it to Rose who did the same. When the woman got the notepad back, she grinned at them, squeaking a "thank you" before going to tend to other guests. The Doctor looked at Rose and they shared a laugh. Together, they made their way to the Doctor's designated room and opened the door. The rooms were probably Rose's favorite. Not too big, not too small. A large bed was there, as well as a TV screen on the wall and everything was incredibly fancy. Rose, and this time with the Doctor, gaped at the room.

"Travelin' with you, I never would've expected sleepin' in a room like this!" She sang out.

"Neither did I." The Doctor stated in amazement. The two turned to each other and embraced, laughing. Quite the moment, really. And it only made it better for the Doctor since Rose was happy. But like all moments, they had an ending. A voice called out, shocking the two from their hug. A man stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

"Uh... Am I interrupting something?" He asked. The Doctor and Rose jolted apart from each other, looking slightly sheepish. Rose shook her head.

"No, nothin'." She said quickly. The man nodded, though he still looked at her weirdly. Like he was expecting something from her. Rose couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry, did you need something?" She asked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you'd be surprised, seein' your husband an all." He stated simply. Rose felt like fainting. Husband? Married?

"What?"

* * *

**(A/N): And there's chapter two. Honestly, I can't say I'm very proud of it, but trust me, that'll be the only mention of husband-wife thing from here and the next chapter. Alright? And I'm sorry if nothing here makes sense, I'm a bit sleep deprived. If it isn't very accurate or liked, I'll rewrite it. After this chapter, we'll go into how they'll get out of this parallel world. And maybe meet a few familiar faces along the way? ;)  
****Again, I'm sorry if it isn't good!**


	3. Early Morning Meetings

**(A/N): Alright, so I'm back. After forever. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had to take care of some problems and I still haven't been sleeping, so I'm not exactly sure if what I'm writing is good enough for you guys. Alright. Uh... here's the next chapter? I'm really bad at openings. Hm... Uh, sorry if I get any character portrayals wrong. I probably will.  
OH.  
And for clarification, there is no Meta-Crisis. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot.**

* * *

"What?"

Husband. She was married? Rose felt her eyes involuntarily widen and her breathing quicken. Married and she had no idea who this man was. She forced herself to remain calm, schooling her features. No, this wasn't her husband. Not really. It was Billie's. She'd just have to play along.

"Um, sorry. What was that?" She said, not really knowing what else to do. The man continued to look at her weirdly before chuckling.

"I was thinking you'd be surprised to see me. Obviously not, though. How are you?" The man asked, walking over to Rose and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, planting a kiss her temples. Rose felt the heat enter her cheeks.

"I've been doin' okay. Uh... filming's been fun..." She squeaked, feeling slight discomfort in the man's arms. The man chuckled again, and Rose felt it reverberate from her place against his chest.

"Alright. I just dropped in to make sure you're okay, front desk said you'd be here. I'll be around for a few more hours, but then I'll have to catch a plane." He said, looking down at her with a smile. "So I was wonderin' if you'd want to grab a drink?"

"A-Actually... David and I were going to go over the script again and... uh... we'll need time. Maybe, uh, when I get home." Rose stuttered. She inwardly cursed herself or sounding so meek and unsure. The man frowned but nodded.

"Alright, hun. I'll see you." He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going over to the Doctor, who had been quiet and unnoticeable until now, to shake his hand before heading out.

* * *

The Doctor knew he was being petty. Rose held no relations to the man and was clearly uncomfortable in the current situation, but that didn't stop him from being jeal- No. He would not admit that. He was _not _jealous. Still, he couldn't help her situation without seeming overprotective or possessive, so all he could do was remain quiet and fume to himself. When the man crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Rose, the Doctor knew he had to distract himself. So he turned his mind to the seriousness of the situation.

The TARDIS landed, albeit a bit hazardously, into London. It looked exactly the same as it did before and nothing seemed in the slightest bit different. Then suddenly they were bombarded by a camera crew and told that they were in a TV show. Then the thought hit him. That would mean that they had made previous episodes of Rose and his lives. Everything that happened, it was on screen. The Doctor gritted his teeth. All the pain felt and all the struggles everyone had to go through was put on the telly for everyone's entertainment. The human race sometimes had to go and make itself an even bigger fool in his eyes. He shook the thought from his head and his attention returned to Rose.

And he was just in time to see the man kiss her. The Doctor felt an extreme urge to rip Rose from the man's grasp. He wasn't letting _his_ Rose get kissed by some bloke she didn't know!

Wait.

His Rose? He really called her that? The Doctor's mind, if possible, went blank for a few seconds. He was dimly aware that the man had shook his hand and exited the room. Rose watched the man leaved with flushed cheeks, turning to look at the Doctor for a reaction. He remained still, not exactly seeing. His Rose. He liked the sound of that. The sound of her voice woke him from his reverie.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked. He turned his head to her, opening and closing his mouth like he was deciding whether or not he wanted to speak. Finally, he settled on a quickly spoken "yes, I'm fine". Rose giggled.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" She asked him teasingly. His eyes widened slightly, and he felt his ears burn.

"No, of course not!" He pouted. Rose laughed at his disgruntled expression. He scowled, though even that faded away because he had to smile. Sometimes, they'd get into fights about jealousy. Sometimes it would be small, teasing arguments that consisted of smiles and laughter. Others would be darker, and sometimes they wouldn't speak to each other for hours. This, however, was not the latter.

"You want some tea?" He asked. Rose nodded, smiling. Tea sounded nice. As much as the Doctor wanted to make the tea himself, there was no kitchen, so room service was needed. In a few minutes time, tea was brought up to them and they were sitting on his bed, drinking in silence. The Doctor knew the tea he had on the TARDIS was better, but the one they currently had wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was quite close to being similar. The upsides in living in a high maintenance hotel. Rose felt it taking affect on her as she involuntarily leaned on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor glanced down at his pink and yellow human and smiled warmly.

"Are you tired? You can sleep, if you want." He suggested. Rose felt her eyelids droop, but still she protested, frowning and shaking her head.

"No, it's alright." She mumbled. It didn't sound very convincing. But it was then that she involuntarily yawned. The Doctor grinned at her. She was too stubborn for her own good. He set his cup down and gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders, lowering her down to rest on the bed.

"Nooo..." She moaned. The Doctor chuckled when she didn't sit back up. He removed the denim vest she wore over her pink shirt and then tugged off her shoes. Then, he took their cups and put them back onto he tray. When he returned to Rose's side, she was fast asleep. The Doctor smiled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling the covers up to her chin. He then grabbed the spare pillow and moved to the couch. As much as he wanted to lay down next to her and hold her close to him, he couldn't allow himself the privilege. Their intimate gestures were increasing and he didn't know if he could handle being so close to her.

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning, tired and slightly annoyed. The constant hustle and bustle of the early risen Doctor eventually jolted her from her sleep and she didn't like it. Once she woke up, she couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how sleepy she was. She heaved a heavy sigh and pulled the blanket off of her, swinging her legs to the side and standing. She felt the blood rush out of her head and a dizzying feeling overcome her, but it passed after a bit. She stretched and yawned. Rose looked around the large room. Where was the Doctor?

A millisecond after the thought entered her mind, said man rushed from the bathroom and collided into her. They fell over, a mess of limbs on the ground. The Doctor stood first, chuckling sheepishly and helping Rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm on a bit of a rush here." He said. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rush? We aren't goin' anywhere, are we?" She asked. The Doctor's eyes widened then.

"Oh, that's right, you have to be there too!" He exclaimed. Rose continued to look at him in confusion. What was he going on about now? When she didn't respond, he continued.

"I may not really be David Tennant, and you may not really be Billie Piper, but we have to maintain the image. And today, we must return to shoot the scene again!" He explained, pushing her into the bathroom as he spoke. Rose gave him an incredulous look.

"You actually like this, don't you." It was a statement, not a question. The Doctor shook his head.

"I am merely playing along with the role I was given. Get ready!" He said, shoving her into the bathroom and shutting the door. Rose stood there for a few seconds, shaking her head. The Doctor was an absolute fanboy sometimes. She turned around and found a folded pile of clothes sitting on the toilet seat. A towel was hung on the rack. With a satisfied smile, Rose began to strip off her clothes.

* * *

20 minutes later, the Doctor and Rose made their way down to the breakfast cafe. It didn't take Rose long to prep up, but it turns out the Doctor read his watch wrong, and they were about two hours early. A good smack in the face was in order ("Honestly, how can you read a watch 2 hours early? It isn't possible, Doctor!" "Well, Rose, I am a man of impossible things!"). They ordered the basics. Pancakes, coffee, maybe bacon and eggs. It didn't take long for them to find a vacant table and order, so now they just larked about, waiting for the food. Thing was, the cafe was near empty. Rose was absolutely fine with the aspect, but the Doctor slowly grew more and more agitated.

"Why is it so quiet here?"

"Probably because there's virtually no one here, Doctor."

"Why isn't there anyone here, it's a lovely cafe, and it's breakfast time!"

"Probably because everyone else is still asleep?"

"Celebrities have early schedules!"

"This hotel isn't just for celebrities, Doctor."

"Well, celebrity or not, they should be awake."

"I'd be asleep like them, if it weren't for _someone_."

"Oi! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't give me more sleep, Doctor."

They continued small snippets of a conversation for a bit before the Doctor sighed and exclaimed quite loudly that he was bored. Rose rolled her eyes at him before promptly adding "easily bored" to her list of "The Doctor's revealed personality traits". Despite the exclamation, the Doctor continued to sit at the table, arms crossed and a frown playing on his lips. Rose hid her amusement as he fell asleep in that form. He looked adorable.

They remained in companionable silence for a bit until two women strode into the cafe. Rose looked up and could only gape as the women passed the table, making idle chatter and laughing. Rose leaned forward and tapped the Doctor's arm, waking him. When he opened his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her. She then promptly pointed over his shoulder to where the two women sat.

"Look!" Rose whispered sharply. The Doctor immediately turned his head around and looked in the direction in which she was pointing towards. The sight shocked him speechless. There, in an adjacent table a ways away sat Martha Jones and Donna Noble, looking at breakfast menus and making conversation. The Doctor looked at them, mouth agape.

"How... What?!" He blurted out. Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"I thought Donna.." The Doctor turned to her, eyes wide and his forehead creased.

"I thought Donna-!" He began, but never finished, turning his head back to look at the two women who most certainly were not supposed to be here. They set their menus down as a waiter approached them. They gave their orders and as the waiter left, absently cast their gazes towards Rose and the Doctor. Said people turned away quickly, exchanging embarrassed expressions with each other. It was too late, though. Donna and Martha already noticed. They stood from their table, approaching the two with smiles.

"Hello!" Martha exclaimed, sitting down in a vacant chair next to Rose. Donna sat in the final vacant chair next to the Doctor and smiled.

"How have you lot been?" Donna asked, nodding her head at them. Rose and the Doctor exchanged unsure glances once more, looking between the two girls with uncertainty.

"Uh, we've been doing fine, actually." Rose replied cautiously. Martha raised an eyebrow.

"You're actin' weird. Everything alright?" She asked. Rose nodded, smiling at her.

"Fine, thanks. Though, it's a bit early to be awake, in my opinion." She shot the Doctor a look, which had him frowning again. "But someone woke me up." Martha laughed and Donna scoffed, shaking her head.

"That makes sense. David always was a little too keen sometimes!" Donna said with a grin. She then turned to the Doctor. "No offense."

The realization was like whiplash. Oh. This wasn't really them, was it? The Doctor and Rose looked crestfallen. They should have expected this. Donna and Martha weren't exactly them. They looked like them, but it wasn't them. Somewhere, Donna would be lounging about with her husband and Martha would be working at Torchwood or UNIT, or somewhere involving aliens. Still, the Doctor smiled.

"None taken. Though I'd appreciate it if someone would stop mentioning that little mishap and let it slide." He said, giving Rose a grin. She noted with a frown that it didn't reach his eyes. Martha looked between the two and raised an eyebrow. They were definitely acting weird.

"Are you sure you're okay? No problems?" She asked them. The Doctor waved her off.

"Oh, we're doing just fine, just a slight lack of sleep." He replied. Martha didn't seem convinced, and eyed him with curiosity. The Doctor looked over his shoulder, turning his attention to the waiters in an attempt to avoid her gaze. Then, Martha smirked.

"Oh yeah? Then I s'pose you forgot your Scottish accent because you were so tired?" She teased. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Rose chuckled when she heard him whisper "I'm Scottish?" to her before he composed himself and replied.

"Actually, I'm just in Doctor mode. So right now, you're Martha Jones and she's-" He pointed at Donna."-Donna Noble!" He leaned forward. "So, _Martha_, who are you really?"

Martha laughed at him and Donna scoffed, rolling her eyes, but failing to keep her grin hidden.

"Freema Agyeman." She responded with a smile. The Doctor nodded before turning to Donna. Before she replied, however, she whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, clearing her throat.

"Tate. Catherine Tate." She said, imitating a man's deep tone of voice. The four sitting at the table immediately burst into loud peals of laughter. It just occurred to the Doctor what an amazing James Bond Donna would make and the thought of her constantly crashing cars and yelling and slapping baddies in the face made him laugh until he was nearly purple. Maybe they weren't really Donna and Martha, but he had a feeling he'd get along with them just fine.

* * *

The food they ordered had finally arrived (The Doctor wasn't amused at all), and the group took their time to eat. Despite the impossibly long wait, the food was actually quite delicious and the time they spent making jokes and future insiders was well-worth the agony of waiting.

"Now, why are you two up so early?" Rose asked the two. Donna groaned and Donna sent her an apologetic glance before turning back to the two (Who have recently switched seats so as to sit closer to each other. Donna gave a little giggle of approval.).

"Catherine stayed in my room for the night so we could go over the script of Journey's End that we have to film. Thing is, my alarm clock was set a bit early."

"Yeah. Two hours early." Donna grumbled. She set her head down on the table. "I'm tired."

"I said I was sorry!" Martha exclaimed with a laugh. Donna didn't reply, though she did make a pathetic attempt at slapping Martha's arm. The Doctor and Rose burst into laughter.

"It seems like no one can get some sleep these days." Rose said, elbowing the Doctor and sending him a pointed look. He raised his eyebrows and grinned, obviously not sorry. Though, Rose had to admit, she didn't regret getting up, now that she could see Donna and Martha. Or more so, Catherine and Freema. They ate in silence until a certain detail caught in Rose's head.

"Wait, Journey's End?" Donna nodded at her.

"Yeah! We just shot the ending sequence of Stolen Earth yesterday!" She exclaimed. Rose gave her a blank stare. She wasn't dumb. Put two and two together. Stolen Earth, the episode. Earth was stolen from the solar system to become a part of the Reality Bomb sequence. But then, it didn't make sense. Yesterday, The Doctor and Rose were... _filming_ a certain scene with Malkorins. There was no sign of anyone else there, and they didn't spend any time filming at all. How could they have filmed Stolen Earth? Donna and Rose continued to stare at each other until Donna made an incredulous snort.

"You didn't forget the script, did ya?" She joked. Rose immediately shook her head, shaken from her reverie. Honestly? She wasn't capable of being able to forget anything that happened then. Still, she smiled.

"Couldn't, now can I? I'd look like a flounderin' idiot if I did." She joked back. Donna agreed before pointing at the Doctor.

"Ya'mean like spaceman over 'ere?" She said. The three girls at the table burst into more laughter as the Doctor looked around at the indignantly. Why was he the center of all idiot jokes? He wasn't THAT much of an idiot, now was he? He watched them laugh with a scowl, keeping the expression on his face until they quieted. Rose turned to look at him and offered an apologetic smile before leaning her head on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled contentedly. Martha, once again, sent them a questioning look. Donna, however, grinned like a mad-man. Said woman stood from the table.

"Well, only a few more minutes left. I'll go and get John. That boy's always been known to sleep in!" She exclaimed. The group waved her a small goodbye as she left.

Martha turned to look back at the two people before her. She didn't know why, but a very small, nearly nonexistent twinge of familiarity was apparent when she looked at them. It was almost as if she knew them, or like their intimate gestures were something she was used to. The next second, she was speaking on her own accord.

"Doctor, when did you meet Rose? You never actually explained, and I'm curious." She asked. Immediately after, she covered her mouth, eyes wide. The Doctor and Rose looked at her with shocked expressions. Martha felt instantaneous confusion and an overwhelming feeling of _home._ She looked between them, expressions never wavering and gave a laugh.

"Hah! You fell for it!" She exclaimed with a grin. She watched as they exchanged knowing looks, and she thought she could actually see disappointment in them. Before she could actually calculate, however, the Doctor turned to her and smiled.

"That was unfair, Freema. Caught us of guard, it did." He said. Unlike before, his Scottish accent was present. Martha turned her attention to Rose, who has wiped the lost look off of her face and was smiling at her. Martha smiled back at them. She'd forget it and move on.

In the next few minutes that passed, the trio chatted away, passing time with small conversation. Martha received a call from Donna a little while later saying that she finally got John up and that they should be making their way to the set in a few minutes. They cleared the table and left a tip before they headed for the parking lot. The Doctor and Rose lagged behind Martha, who moved with a quick pace. Rose nudged him.

"What do you make of all of this, Doctor?" She whispered. Said man didn't really have an answer. Meeting Donna and Martha again was amazing. Finding out that they weren't really Donna and Martha? A little less so. This was by far the most eccentric parallel world he's ever been in. He cast a sideways glance at Rose, who was still expecting an answer. She had a husband. They were actors. His life was a show on _television._ The Doctor wanted to laugh.

"I don't know." He finally said. "And what you talked about before, the Stolen Earth episode being filmed. It doesn't make any sense. They weren't there, we didn't film anything. For once, I really don't know. But you know what?" He turned his head to face her, grinning manically. "That's what makes it thrilling."

Rose smiled at him.

"Molto bene." She replied. The Doctor laughed, giving her a one-armed hug as they quickened their pace to the parking lot. As they approached, however, a nagging feeling overcame the Doctor. As they walked, it continued to grow, and a high pitch tone was sounding in his ears. He stopped, prompting Rose to turn back and look at him.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" She asked. He didn't reply, only focusing on the consistent tone in his ears. Whisperings were joining and he held a hand to his head, closing his eyes. As abruptly as it begun, it ended, and a single phrase was left in his mind that faded away all too quickly.

_Don't be fooled, you'll be lost to oblivion.  
_

* * *

**(A/N): Alright, so I hope this is okay. Cause I feel as though my writing is getting progressively worse. The few people who are still here, bare with me! I'm so sorry! I'll see you in the next chapter, which will hopefully be updated soon. If any of you have questions, put them in the reviews or in PM and I'll answer them in the next author's note. See you then!**


End file.
